


On the Wrong Foot

by juniperallura



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Brigan - Freeform, Fire, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: The first time Brigan and Fire encounter each other, written from Brigan's POV.





	On the Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Recently rediscovered & revised this old piece of writing- it reminded me how much I love this series and the characters! Enjoy!

He stared ahead, eyes focused on the widening line of light that cracked the darkness as the palace gate lurched open. He was vaguely aware of a growing ache in his shoulders that came with the hectic day still nowhere near winding down; after all, orchestrating the movements of the Third and Fourth Infantries was no simple task. And Nash, of course, was none too helpful, more focused on appearing 'kingly' than anything.

Brigan sighed as they approached the gate, going over officer assignments in his head until his thoughts were interrupted by something. A strange feeling- but one he had felt before.  _Oh_ , had he felt it. First it was just an awareness of sorts, a little prick at the edges of his mind that alerted him of its presence. Then came that strange mix of emotion: curiosity, which was natural when dealing with a monster, and _heat_.

Heat and hatred. A burning, fierce anger that raced through his veins, pounding at his mind and his heart- all because of that thing. First Cansrel, with his cold, drunken, disgusting beauty. And now  _her_. The monster called Fire. His daughter, his heinous legacy. 

As they thundered into the courtyard Brigan locked his mind as tightly as he could, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. But when he laid eyes on her, none of it mattered. It flared up, like-  _fire_. It was more than hate. It was a brief, sudden, savage need to end it. End _her_. And on top of it, there was that small undercurrent of awe at the breathtaking beauty that emanated from her.

But it passed. He sucked in a deep breath and took control of himself again, not caring whether she felt his momentary lapse or not. His mouth turned down into a scowl as he dismounted from his horse, doing his best not to look at her when he handed the reins to the stable master. His eyes flickered over to his brother, whose face had gone slack and dumb, his eyes glazed over. He didn't seem to care that she was the only one left standing in the courtyard while the others kneeled. 

Brigan hit his shoulder, saying curtly, "Nash! Snap out of it. Don't let yourself get entranced by that thing." He crossed his arms, muttering, "If it were up to me I'd throw her to the raptors and be done with it."

Nash's cloudy eyes widened, his tone sounding hurt. "Watch how you speak, Brigan! There's no way I'm throwing a woman who looks like  _that_ to the raptors..." His mind, practically unguarded, couldn't seem to help but let his eyes wander over to her.

 Brigan was about to retort when the girl's friend came storming up to them, his face red with anger, making some valiant statement about having to throw him out first. Ignoring the fact that Lord Archer was a friend of his mother's, he dismissed him with a sound of disgust. As he led Nash out of the courtyard, Brigan saw Archer pick up the monster and carry her in the opposite direction. He took in a deep breath, damping the fiery hate in his chest and trying to ignore the softer feeling that lingered underneath.


End file.
